heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.10 - Wave, Wind, and Ire
One moment, clear skies are all that lie above a fishing vessel in the North Atlantic. The next, storm clouds as black as rage begin boiling outwards from a central point directly overhead, as though the whole world were but a fish bowl, and some giant far beyond the edge of the heavens had just begun to pour ink into the water of the sky. The wind picks up shortly after that, going from a fairly stable, salty-scented breeze to 'gale force' over the course of a few minutes. A distress signal is sent out a short while after the waves start tossing the ship around like a toy, while lightning cracks down from the sky. The signal can be picked up by a number of people. And it is. One of the groups that picks it up is located at Titans Tower... And so the available Titans -- and potentially OTHER interested parties -- are making their way to the site of the trouble. Pyre is not really interested in flying above lots of water. Especially the water in the Atlantic which is mostly cold. But she is wearing a sort of insulated bodysuit thing so at least the chill ocean air shouldn't be killing her from exposure. The alien princess is still kind of grumpy but she volunteered to go with the rest of the Titans on this mission. For whatever good that will do. Maybe she can fly people to safety or something. "Karkel!" Pyre barks at her arm-mounted computer. "Yes, your highness?" "Where has being ship? Is close?" The computer replies, "It should be directly ahead, in that big dark section of the ocean with the storm clouds spinning over it." Pyre looks up and then to the others, and then back to the visibly shadowed and turbulent area ahead. "...Noh meh daa." Monitor duty -is- boring. But at least Heather can have a feast there while watching things. Of course, she's gone so far as to load up a media player on the computers to run some music in the background. By the time an hour has passed, the music was a lot louder than it really should be. Fifteen minutes later, with a slize of pizza in one hand, and her attention turned towards the monitors, Heather was up on her feet, dancing. When the call came in, she stared at it for a moment. ON the one hand, it was a distraction from her dance moves, but... on the other. She swallowed and pressed the 'alert' button as she hit mute on her music. Into the comm mic, she spoke, "We have a distress call people... Um... it's out over the sea. So... well... can I get a lift from someone?" That said, she was rushing for her room to grab a change of clothes. She went for like, workout clothes, stuff that wouldn't be a problem should it be damaged or whatnot. Her Titans comm earpiece put on as she ran for whatever pickup she was going to get for the ride out there. ...And then a few minutes later... "God, I wish I could fly.." remarks Heather as the wind whips her hair about, "Though, I should've tied my hair back!" she adds. "Good thing I didn't go for the white teeshirt option." she mutters as she peers into the stormcloud area. "But don't worry Cassie. I've got your back so long as there's something solid to stand on." she adds with a bit of a grin. Good thing she carb-loaded before she left. She -needs- calories... odds are she eats more than half the rest of the team combined. Supergirl is not currently being Supergirl when the initial crisis goes down. No, she's in the Titans Tower common room, hogging the big screen TV while wearing pajamas pants with little sleepy moons on them and a sleeveless A-frame shirt, barefoot. She's got two broken controllers on the couch cushion next to her, with a third in her cheetos-stained fingertips as the currently kicks butt at the latest in the Modern Warfare franchise, bags of chips lying in various states of half-empty about her as she smiles maliciously and speaks sweetly into the headset. "Geez, kiss your mother with that mouth?" She kills a player. "Oh, VERY nice, I'm sure you meant that in the most not-racist way possible." Kill. "Sorry, I can't hear your bitching from that far down on the leaderboards." Kill, kill. Combo-kill. "So it's the fact that I'm supposedly '12 years old' that's bothering you, or that you're getting beaten by a girl?" Who knew super-reflexes and speed would give one such an edge in competitive multiplayer? That's when the alarm goes off all over the Tower, interrupting her game to flash alerts across the screen, causing her to let out some VERY un-super-like swear words as she rips the headset off and hits the 'quit match' button, no doubt to the enjoyment of the other participants in the free-for-all match. There's a flash of movement, and suddenly she's in her 'battle' outfit, consisting of the Kryptonian armor that inexplicably doesn't cover any of the thighs, finishing snapping on her cap, bending down to snap up one last delicious orange chip. "On it." Kara Zor-El says into her Titans communicator. Before the device is even finished transmitting her voice, the girl who is SUPPOSED to be on convalescence from a near-spinal-kryptonite-bullet-wound is out of the Tower and bearing down on the location within a span of a few dozen seconds. "Well this... is new. Some kind of storm or other atmospheric distortion. Should I just, you know, blow it out?" Though messing with Westerlies, or Easterlies, or whatever the prevailing winds here were might just cause hurricanes ELSEWHERE. "Anyone got a lock on the source of the distress call?" The blonde-haired superheroine intones into her communicator, even as she uses her hearing and sight to see into the infrared and electromagnetic spectrum to try and locate such herself. There's blood everywhere obscuring Mera's vision as she swims in the depths of the sea, and more troubling, where there once was a cauldron of different forms of life now there is only silence. These waters are as dead as the Unsea's tides. Frowning the Xebellian princess manages to slip out of the strange miasmatic zone of empty corals to find a trail of blood, dead fishes and, what's worst, oil and human leftovers. Gritting her teeth the atlantean woman narrows her eyes, tightening her hands in to fists, following the trail with murderous intent, water around her rippling in strange shapes as her eyes glow blue. Marissa Sometimes is also airborne. "I may need some assistance. Not sure the jetpack has quite enough range for this," she says into the com. "It's further out than I thought." She's also a touch behind the others, but that suits her just fine. As usual, Mend's tactical plan: Let Wonder Girl and Supergirl get beaten on while she sneaks up behind the bad guys and does something clever. "Oof!" Cassie lets out as she carries Heather, the other girl riding on her back. "You got bricks in your pockets or something!?" She's teasing, of course. Wonder Girl is plenty strong enough to lift Heather. Like, maybe even a Heather and a half! "And yeah, white and water don't mix so well." Except when they do, of course, but that's not the case at the moment. "Any idea who exactly is calling for help--" she breaks off when Supergirl asks the same question faster than she can. She answers on her own communicator, "It's some ship or something. I'm just wondering how big it is, cause if it's too small I'm not sure if we can find it out here--Oh, right. We have the chick with like fifty different kinds of vision with us. NEVERMIND. I will just fly and punch things like usual." Despite her joking around the look of that storm is pretty ugly. Like, she feels really uncomfortable with the idea of flying into it, especially with a passenger. But feeling uncomfortable has never stopped her from doing something dangerous before, so she just says, "This doesn't look natural, Supergirl, and there's a boat down there somewhere. Blowing out a giant storm might endanger the people." She sighs and adds on, "Hang on, Heather." Then she speeds up her flight and crosses into the storm-wracked area. Pyre turns to look back at Mend as she hears the human-lander is having trouble flying. It seems humans can't even FLY right. Geez. What a backwards people! ...Not that most of the Fire-People can fly either. Infact, Pyre might be the only one. BUT REGARDLESS she slows down her flight and drops back to match paces with Marissa. "Pyre has tolerate dirty human body what is so dirty." Then she puts her arms behind her back, indicating the other girl should climb on. "Hup hup!" she tacks on to make clear her intent. Crossing into the section dominated by the sea storm is like stepping over a line that seperates day from night. Further, the 'night' in question is full of screaming winds, pelting rain, repeated lightning bolts within moments of each other, and towering walls of water that look like they could wash the whole world away. The waves readily dwarf the relatively tiny vessel, but Supergirl can make out both the water-logged ship and the people aboard with her thermal vision. Something else is present in the storm. As Mera as discovered, a lot of dead sea creatures litter the underwater realm. The closer she gets to the source of the death, the more turbulent the ocean currents become. Eventually, she is likely to happen upon a cyclone of water -- a spinning pillar of liquid that connects ocean to sky. And the cyclone has a face. An angry, twisted, barely-human-looking face that is mostly a pair of dark patches for eyes, like the deepest ocean depths -- the abyss, where no land-bound creatures belong. Its mouth is a mass of foaming, salty rivers, all swirling inwardly into a whirlpool that could strip the entire coastline of any given continent. Millennia ago, this spirit had a name. It was even human(ish). It migrated over time as its reclusive oceanic cult died off, and it wound up here, where it existed relatively peacefully -- protecting and being revered by local sea life. Nothing particularly sapient, but they understood they had a god of sorts looking out for them. The spirit became complacent. It did not act fast enough when the fishermen started killing its followers. But now... Charybdis is awake once more. Mera is likely to recognize this spirit for what it is. The poachers in the fishing boat trying not to drown have other concerns and thus aren't making a roll against their Knowledge (Mythology) skill. Mera stops for a moment in her rage-fuelled pursuit to simply stare at the sublime phenomenon that occurs before her, the waters around her almost resisting her will as they are drawn to the old god that is connecting Sea and Unsea, corals and vegetation being drawn and torn from the ground, being taken above. Swallowing down some the Princess of Xebel lets out a low murmur, a prayer, for is one thing to know of the Old Things, and another entirely is to behold their ungodly glory. Nodding, as if the entity's rage ressonates with her own, Mera sets her gaze upon the fishing boat again, and darting to the boat at inhuman speeds, her will forcing the water around her to boost her swimming up to the point mera is a flash of glinting green and gold, despite the lack of light in this terrible night. It won't take long for Mera to find the boat, and jump out of the water, extremely high up in the air, before she falls down, making no effort to land gracefully, cracks beneath her feet risking the boat's integrity. As the Princess of Xebel looks at the fishermen and their harpoons, nets and weapons she shakes her head at them. This does not bode well to the humans around the alien-looking figure. Water around the boat starts bubbling as it rises around the vessel, as if it had life of it's own, a myriad of sharks with huge maws threatening the humans inside as the atlantean-looking woman says something in her native tongue, her eyes glowing eerily. "Hey, don't hate the Kryptonian, hate the awesome genes." Kara fires back through her communicator. It might not be a time for joking, but even superheroines needed to blow off steam. And where the BOYS in the Titans, anyway? They never seemed to be available when disasters struck! But thoughts of the rise of feminism and girl power within the ranks of the Teen Titans are put to the wayside as she spots the vessel that has given out the cry of distress. Civilians take priority over stopping the storm, since it's out in the middle of the ocean and unlikely to be an immediate threat to land. The blonde-haired teenager inverts herself, and quickly shoots downward, plunging beneath the chaotic waves with both fists out in front of her. Like a kryptonian-shaped torpedo, Kara Zor-El flashes through the water, slowing just before her impact with the bottom of the vessel, settling her shoulder and hands beneath it at about the same time Mera is jumping up on its deck. Then she begins lifting up, getting the sinking vessel up further to the surface, and then even higher than that. Up out of the 'boiling' water and away from the hungry maw of the sudden appearance of the sharks. "Guys," Kara calls into her com as soon as her head clears the water with the boat upon her shoulders. "Someone's up on deck with the civilians, could be trouble!" Wonder Girl's hair is immediately plastered to her face once she enters the storm-covered section of the ocean. She sputters and squints her eyes. Now she knows why Diana wears that tiara. It's to keep her hair out of her eyes when flying into supernatural storms! That must be the exact specific instance that it is intended for! Definitely! And also maybe as an improvised projectile when fighting monsters from the Dark Kingdom, only without the addition of 'Moon Tiara Action'. BUT THIS IS A TIME-WASTING DIGRESSION, so Cassie focuses on the ship that Supergirl has now lifted out of the water and away from sharks made out of water! "What the bleep!?" she demands. When she hears there's someone on deck who might not belong there, she frowns and decides she'll land and deal with this person. But something is unsettling her. Like something clawing at the back of her mind with skittering spider legs, there's something stimulating memories she didn't know she had. Something about that... Gigantic... Water spout? Is it... SHARKNADO!? No, that movie was bad but it wasn't as scary as this. Frick, this is more of that magic she seems to be absorbing from her gauntlets and sandals, isn't it? She'll figure it out later. For now she flies over the boat, yells, "This is your stop, Heather." She hovers long enough for the other girl to climb off, then -- against every instinct she has -- she flies towards the spiralling vortex of ocean water. Something about it beyond just its appearance makes her skin crawl. Like... She knows it? Or knows OF it? Something like that. Then Cassie Sandsmark, amazon-in-training, and feeling really out of her element in more ways than one, floats before the giant raging maw of rage, and tries... Diplomacy. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO ANGRY!?" she screams into the storm with her hands cupped around her mouth. "On it!" Mend drops down onto the ship's deck to investigate what might be going on there, the jet pack cutting out a moment before she touches down. Hopefully she can get it to cut back in. Or Supergirl can carry her back. It wouldn't be the first time. As she does, she looks around to see what's going on...and whether the sailors need reassurance that their call for help was, indeed, answered. She's not powerful enough to fight sharks made of water, but she knows she's still useful. "Huh?" asks Heather eloquently. See, she had her eyes shut when they all entered the storm area. Her hair was also plastered all about her face by the wind and rain. Her tanktop nearly shorn from her body. "Damn, I like that top!" she calls as it's turned into little more than just a rag about her torso. Thank god for the sports bra! And then Cassie speaks and she opens her eyes, "Ow! Salt water in the eyes... wait, my stop?" She looks down and just nods, letting go as she plummets to land in a three point crouch on the deck of the ship. "Okay, whoever you are.. these people just want to go home, okay?" she says to Mera as she starts stepping forward, prepared to defend herself, but unwilling to simply attack right away. She's also hoping to draw attention to her and away from Mend. Pyre's GENEROUS offer to let a human peasant ride upon her back as though she were but a beast of burden is SHUNNED. Maybe she just didn't understand that it was for the flight back that was being requested, but still! When Supergirl starts flying the boat around, Pyre comes up with a master plan! She knows Kara is nearly immune to fire and heat, so she'll just set the boat on fire! Then they can go home. But then Heather and Mend are both on the ship. Pyre frowns. Well, she can't set it on fire now! ...Not that that was an option before due to the people they're trying to rescue being on it, but she didn't really think that far ahead. She just knew there was someone who might or might not be bad onboard. Well! Maybe she can shoot fire at that giant whirlpool thing! ...Nope, Wonder Girl is over there now talking to it. Pyre throws her hands in the air and yells, "Pyre not have do!" As if to punctuate this announcement, thunder wars with the screaming wind to drown her out. Eventually, the princess with her hair draping around her head like bright-red curtains lands on the ship too and stares at Mera. :| "Hoh! One with not-ugly-hair! Pyre has negotiate. What you is want?" She saw the water sharks. SHE SAW THEM. Despite Mera having nice, reasonable, RED hair like NORMAL people, she can't assume she's nice! No one who summons water sharks can be assumed to be nice! Wonder Girl flying towards Charybdis and yelling at it causes a reaction. See, Charybdis (or Kharybdis) was originally a human girl or perhaps a demi-god. It depends on the version of the story. But her father was Poseidon, and Poseidon was feuding with Zeus at the time. Charybdis made herself enough of a nuisance in claiming land for her father by swallowing it up into the sea, that Zeus became enraged and transformed her into a monstrous whirlpool. She is this thing that she is now -- no longer even a she, but merely an IT, because of Zeus. Even if Cassie doesn't know it, she has a distinct connection to the one who cursed Charybdis to begin with. The storm around the rest of the area goes still for several seconds -- the sudden silence after so much noise seeming deafening by comparison. The storm clouds retract, the waves reach their crests and then fall back down to work towards becoming level again... And then the clouds directly over and around Charybdis flash with so much concentrated lightning channeled right through the cyclone of oceanic fury that the pillar of water glows from within. The deafening crash of hundreds of lightning strikes in rapid succession replaces the silence. And Charybdis lunges at the psuedo-olympian. As the menacing-looking Atlantean watches as many superior-looking earthen beings show up in the scene she narrows her glowing eyes and prepares to a fight. These women, or better yet, these girls, don't seem all that interested in fighting, however, just helping the mud-dwellers out of their reckoning. Frowning at both Pyre and Heather, but looking dead-serious as she exchanges gazes with the girl, Mera is ready to say something in a warning, although not aggressive tone, when the boat rocks and starts going up, despite the Xebellian woman's wishes and her water manipulation. Something is beneath them, and taking the ship up! Feeling the urge to do something, as being far from her natural element could prove fatal against these girls who ride on the Unsea's tides, Mera strikes! "Xorma irn algaz!", the woman screams out loud, in her own language, something that will translate into a rough 'This vessel stays!' to Pyre's computer. Accompanying the scream, of course, as not all things are this easy, is the slew of watery sharks that will come down crashing on the boat, as if to rip it in half, the magic shark-shaped water the atlantean manipulates bitting in a frenzy at the hull, unless she can somehow be stopped! Cassie is unaware of what's going on back at the boat. The sudden silence, the sunlight spilling down from above as the clouds retract like a hand withdrawn from a flame, the sudden overwhelming calm everywhere... Everywhere EXCEPT where Cassie and the water-cyclone are... Is kind of overwhelming. For a moment she thinks maybe she got through to whatever this is. She raises a hand to her communicator and says, "I think--" then the lightning blasts down over and over and she reels backwards, tumbling end over end through the air, her hands over her ears, spots flashing before her eyes. Her head hurts and she can't hear anything, can barely see, can barely tell which way is up! What the hell just happened!? She shakes it off in time to see the massive pillar of water charging at her. She screams like a little girl for a moment before trying to fly out around the humongous thing. Try to find some angle to attack from. But she's not really thinking about attacking, because whatever this thing is, it SCARES her, and she's not sure how she would even hurt it. Maybe there's some trick. Maybe there's a wizard inside or somethin and she just needs to get inside and grab him. Maybe there's a glowing red core to shoot. She doesn't know! She just doesn't want to run from this thing! When she's pushed she pushes back! But... What is she supposed to do here!? Still unable to hear, she just starts blabbering into her communicator, "HEY GUYS THIS THING IS CHASING ME AND I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING SO JUST GET THOSE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE! I'LL TRY TO THINK OF SOMETHING!" As the storm clears up a bit over the boat, Heather mutters softly, "Thank god..." as her hankie that used to be a camoflauge tanktop flutters about her torso. She then... sees Mera starting to move, and sharks of water, ".. the hell? When did this become whirlsharknadopool?!" she cries out. See, her eyes were shut earlier, so she didn't see Mera or her attacks on approach. But as Mera's attack comes in, Heather just lunges forward. She has the idea that Mera -is- the source of this and she's going for a diving tackle. Her goal may be stupid... she has no idea who Mera is or what her abilities are, but she's trying to take the attacking redhead over the side and into the water below. Her own survival has really... not been something she's worried about for a while now. She thinks she can survive -anything-. "What the heck did she say?" Mend stares at Mera. "You know. We can talk about this...do you speak English?" She's moving to put herself as much as possible between Mera and any sailors on the deck, clearly not afraid of the water sharks. Sure, she might end up drownded, but that's not a big deal for her. Pyre? She'll unshun her...later. BUt then, Pyre might be kinda warm to ride. And then Heather attacks. Oh...oops. Ah well. Great, now water sharks are trying to come at the ship and she can't move the thing any faster without risking either breaking it up or the crew falling off and at the mercy of the aquatic homunculi thingies. The world slows down around Supergirl as she considers her options. She did NOT have time for this, not with Wonder Girl on her own squaring off against that giant thing and she was stuck being the only other one who can carry the boat to safety! Microscopic vision confirms that the sharks are not alive. Kara Zor-El closes her eyes, hearing Wonder Girl's own cries. The civilians come first, isn't that what Kal has taught her, even what she has told others? But the storm is dying down around them, at least for now, and that meant she had an opening... Supergirl's eyes open again, and this time they're glowing red. There's a flash of red from all around the bottom of the boat as Kara Zor-El lets out enough energy with her heat vision in a wide enough arc to vaporize a small lake, letting the water-sharks have it, full force, no holding back this time. Then she drops the boat the few feet into the relatively calm water. There's a small eruption of water from somewhere off to the left less than a second afterwards, and a blue-red-and-yellow human-shaped bullet streaks out of the ocean and off towards the source of the disturbance. Supergirl holds both fists out in front of her as she flies right for the gaping maw of the monster. This was going to get uncomfortable in a minute! And, unless it stops her, she flies right down the gullet of Charybdis! Pyre's computer, Karkel, announces, "The lady seems to feel the boat should remain, based on the rough translation I managed. If I might be so bold, it may be more reasonable at this point to leave the vessel and evacuate the crew." Pyre is somewhat distracted as water sharks come tearing down at the ship, the ship drops, BLESSED HEAT COMES SURGING UP EVEN IF IT'S KIND OF WET HEAT, and then Heather is trying to tackle Mera over the edge. Pyre looks at Mend, then at the ship, then at the crew. She does not have super strength, but she can maybe fly another person back. But then what about Mend!? Pyre tosses her arms up and says into her communicator, "Karkel say leave boat, get people safe! Pyre say, 'nuts on that'!" Seems she has picked up Earth slang. She runs to the rear of the ship, whatever THAT'S called in fancy sailor-language, and just starts shooting fire out of her hands and into the water as hard and intensely as she can, trying to generate enough force and steam to push the boat along and closer towards shore! ...Which way is shore again? Of course, this leaves Heather in the water, so Pyre's fire-propelled boat plan kind of has to be abandoned part way through so as not to boil the water. "Why has all be so-so difficult!?" Pyre demands as she turns to Mend and the ship's crew and calls out, "We need rope! Or net! Something grabby for Heather-person-what-jumps-in-water!" Where Mera is in all this is unclear to Pyre, but hopefully her hair is okay and she doesn't shoot more sharks at them. The water cyclone keeps chasing after Wonder Girl, sending enormous walls of water streaking outwards in an attempt to cut off routes of escape, the screaming of the wind, the flash of lightning, the eyes of the abyss, the maw that consumes and consumes and consumes, all comes together to form a truly terrifying opponent. This is a force of nature given supernatural power. The biggest, most violent mythological whirlpool, and it's chasing one person with all it can muster. Then Supergirl dives into Charybdis's mouth. She is spun wildly, subjected to pressure and impacts from every direction, and the lightning that continues to blast through the spirit of the sea, all make the experience disorienting, unpleasant, and quite likely painful. But Supergirl reaches the center of Charybdis, and there, in the crushing depths, there is a dark space where a pale young woman with a slightly fishy appearance is curled into a ball of rage and fear and pain. The girl looks up and sees Kara Zor-El. What happens after that is unclear. But the gigantic water cyclone stops moving and just... Falls apart. The walls of water from ocean to sky fall away and fall and fall and fall, because that is a LONG way for water to fall, and the face is gone, the clouds are gone, the presence of something unnatural is gone. Just water cascading down and making the ocean's surface highly unstable. ...What happened to Supergirl? The sudden change of temperature makes Mera dizzy, even if it lasts for the briefest second, the water vapor rising up while the air gets got making the Princess of Xebel stagger and shield herself, used to the cold of depths instead of heat, especially sudden heat. As she loses her footing Mera cannot hold Heather back, and they both fall on water, the sounds of the battle outside now dampened. The atlantean's eyes snap open suddenly as she looks at the fighter responsible for her fall once the coldness envelops them both, Mera's natural habitat strengthening enough to summon her magic and almost vanish from sight, her speed in the sea blinding to most as the waters come alive around the fast atlantean warrioress. Taking advantage at this girl's obvious inexperience in fighting an atlantean in the sea the redheaded princess draws Heather deeper and deeper with her magical waters, reappearing once Pyre's flames make the water heated again. The Xebellian's patience, if it's even possible, is running short at these people, and looking back at Heather the atlantean looks outright coleric. Tackling the norse-looking beauty and holding her by the flimsy material of her tunic Mera yells at her from the deep, speaking, weirdly enough, quite audibly and clearly, even if in her weird language, raising a fist before she looks down at her oponent once again, and then at her clothes. Stopping her aggression, the atlantean tilts her head to the side, murmuring something to herself and letting her oponent go. She points up, looking frustrated. Magic. It's ALWAYS magic. Supergirl has already depleted some of her strength in that water-vaporizing eye-blast, and now it's all she can do to keep flying straight as wind, water, and electricity buffets her body. But there has to be SOMETHING causing this, and she can't see any external locus, unless it was that crazy water-borne woman she left behind on the boat. She presses on, struggles through, deeper, further in. She could sense... something. Even if she had to get to the center and simply try and disrupt the water with naught but ultra-sonic screams, she had to keep going, almost as if she was being pulled in, like some kind of... whirlpool! And then she's there, in the center, and there's a girl. Pain, loneliness, anguish. It's in the eyes. Kara wants to comfort her, to inform her that she would, somehow, stop her pain. But the cyclone of water swells and separates them, and then she's gone. The water falls around her, thicker than rain, and the presence is gone. In the end, Kara Zor-El is left hovering in the air alone, the clouds around them dissipating back into something more normal. Whatever that had been, it was gone now. But it, she, wouldn't stay gone forever. That pain, that rage was too great. She had to find out more about this, investigate. But for now... Supergirl turns, using her x-ray and telescopic vision to penetrate beneath the waves. For now there was another menace she needed to deal with. And it was one she could deal with through punches if she had to. Okay, one thing Heather knows.. she does need air. Her body will keep itself alive even if she 'drowns' but... her initial thought once Mera is back up to full power is. . o o O O (Maybe I didn't entirely think this through. But at least she's focused on me and not the sailors.) She tries to surface, but is drawn deeper, yeah, this blows. And then Mera is there before her. Gesturing... Heather raises both brows, looks down at her outfit. She rips the fragments of the tanktop off of her and shrugs. Then she gestures up with a questioning look on her face. She's running out of air, and bubbles escape her mouth and nose. She really needs a breath. When she's released, she swims upward frantically. The moment she surfaces, she inhales deeeeeply, and over the -hopefully waterproof- comm, she adds, "Okay, tell me we got the sailors to safety while I played distraction!" Cassie is so stubborn that a mule would lose to her in a stubbornness contest, possibly because of the likelihood of her punching it right out. But she thinks she has found something she's seriously questioning her stubborness in regard to. And that is sticking around to try to stop a monstrous thing of water and storm and awfulness and she really just wants no part of it. She tries to rationalize it a bit. .oO(As long as it's chasing me, it's not hurting anyone else.) But the rage she can practically feel RADIATING off this thing is focused on her and she just wants to run away for the first time in her life. And she can't, because that would mean giving up. Thankfully Supergirl takes the thing out, and while Wonder Girl doesn't know what exactly happened just now, the once-again silence is not noticed so much as the loss of presence. The overbearing pressure of something beyond mortal life that could kill them all of it so chose... It's gone. And the light comes out again, and the solid walls of water and foam are not longer rushing at her, and it all just falls down. And there's Supergirl at the middle of it. There's a ringing in Cassie's ears still, but she flies towards the Kryptonian and yells in the sudden calm of the ocean, "IS IT DEAD? BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT FOLLOWING US OUT OF HERE! ALSO IS EVERYONE OKAY BACK AT THE BOAT?--HUH? TALK LOUDER, HEATHER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She shares a look with Supergirl, seeing... Something in Kara's expression that's different somehow. Then she starts making her way back towards where everyone else is. Mend...is busy checking the state of the boat's engines. "Okay, we've got power. Let's get out of here." She's going to help the crew get their boat to shore...it's the best contribution she can give, given her skillset (and distinct lack of flashy powers). Boats might not be her *specialty*, but she's still a pretty good engineer. Pyre nods an affirmative when Mend goes to work on the engines. "Hhn!" She spots Heather come up for air, which is good, because she can't swim, and the princess floats up off the boat and down to the water's surface to help lift the super-healing woman out of the sea and back onto the boat. "Hoof!" she lets out as she exerts herself. "Is eat cement for breaking fast!?" Pyre complains loudly as she tries to lift another person into the air without the benefit of strength above that of a normal teenage girl. Her power is burning things and not punching them for a reason. As Pyre makes her best effort to get Heather on the boat, that inhuman presence continues to remain dormant. As Supergirl surmised, it may simply be a temporary thing. But at least for now, the storm is over, and no more ravenous oceanic maws will appear to swallow up this crew of poachers. They're probably not going to go anywhere near the ocean ever again. You know, after they get out of prison. Also the boat works and starts heading out of there. Everyone makes comments about her weight! Heather is a model damnit! She's not overweight, but she is -very- susceptible to the idea that she might be. It's a good thing her metabolism works off calories fast. "Hey. I'll have you know, I weighed in at one twenty this morning!" But once she's on the ship, she remarks, "Go go go.." into the comms. "Whoever the water girl is, she seemed to just give up out of frustration while I was down there. Her body language seemed to indicate that she just wanted us to all go away. So why don't we... do just that?" And then there's a pause before she adds, "And what happened to the giant storm spout sharknado?" "No, Wonder Girl." Kara rises her voice just enough to be heard by the hard-of-hearing blonde. "I didn't kill it. I... felt it's pain. It's rage. Whoever she was, I think she's in trouble." Yes, she said 'she', not 'it', but Cassie might be too focused on her ears hurting to worry about that right now. Instead, she spots Heather breaking the surface again, and speaks into her communicator as she flies low over the water, heading back towards the distressed vessel and the general area of the OTHER fracas. "Heather, has the water-dweller given up the fight, or do we need to take care of her?" Kara Zor-El lands on the deck of the boat right about the time the engines get going. With the distress call, probably every naval ship in the area is going to be heading to this location, which meant the Titans didn't need to hang around for the hours, days, or even weeks, depending, it would take them to reach shore. "Is anyone injured?" She inquires, even as she begins x-raying the bones and organs of the illegal crewmen first. "I'll take anyone who can't make it back on their own back to the Tower. ...Or hospital." She couldn't quite teleport, but super-strength and super-speed would do the trick! "I don't know, Heather. It was being powered, or fueled, by a young girl. And we probably haven't seen the last of her." Mera closes her eyes for a moment as she watches those people leave, people who were barely even warriors, dressed like... whatever it is they were dressed like. Gazing upon the ocean the altantean woman turns to the point where the storm was, swimming there, knowing that even if the storm is done, the spirit might not be, and although the Xebellian is not a cult on herself, she might be enough help it heal, leaving the heroines to do what they will. Category:Log